


The Last Victim (Последняя жертва)

by RoksiG



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще одна версия истории</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Victim (Последняя жертва)

Дженис Бакер «Веселая Монахиня», несмотря на свое прозвище, не была суеверной и особо сентиментальной. Комната ее убитой подруги Мэри была оплачена вперед на несколько месяцев. Раз съемщице уже все равно, то почему бы там немного не поработать скорбящей товарке.

В последнее время дела Дженис шли не так уж и хорошо. Она-то думала, что вся та суета вокруг таинственного Джека Потрошителя пойдет на пользу ее «бизнесу». Так бы оно и было: конкурентки с опаской выходили на работу и брали новых клиентов, но и любители поразвлечься с продажными девушками как-то притихли, опасаясь слишком бурной деятельности полиции.

У Дженис была простая философия: чему быть — того не миновать. Это красотка Мэри могла перебирать клиентов и при этом снимать комнату. Дженис, с ее испорченным оспой лицом, даже не думала о такой роскоши. У нее были свои приемы — скромное платье с воротником под горло, отсутствие краски на лице, повадки чопорной старой девы. А еще Дженис обладала какой-то необъяснимой интуицией, помогающей ей избегать присущих ее роду деятельности опасностей. Сама же она шутила, что бог, не дав ей приятной внешности, приставил к ней могущественного ангела-хранителя. Но ангел-хранитель спит, когда у тебя пустое брюхо. Иначе не сидела бы она сейчас в участке со сломанной рукой и не давала показания инспектору Аберлейну и его странному приятелю, которого инспектор представил как доктора Хелсинга.

— Значит, он просто вошел в комнату? Ты его не приглашала?

Инспектор Аберлейн был симпатичен Дженис. Он не внушал ей брезгливого страха, как остальные бобби. Может, потому, что он действительно переживал за убитых девушек и пытался вычислить неуловимого Джека. После их первой встречи, когда он допрашивал ее по поводу убийства Мэри, он осунулся и выглядел уставшим. Дженис хотелось обнять его и пожалеть, потому она и простила инспектору невнимание к своей истории.

— Он проскользнул за мной. Я не успела дверь закрыть, а он уже сидит в углу и молчит. Понимаете, такие мужчины выбирают женщин, как я, если уж совсем голодны.

Хелсинг хмыкнул, а Дженис почувствовала обиду. Любой женщине неприятно признаваться, что она дурнушка, и вдвойне противно, когда это подтверждает мужчина.

— Ваша теория дала сбой, доктор. Он вошел сам.

Какая бы там ни была теория, но Дженис обрадовалась ошибке самодовольного доктора. Хелсинг не сдавался.

— Ничуть. Он уже был там с предыдущей жертвой.

Аберлейн беспомощно развел руками.

— И что было дальше?

— Не выгонять же его. Тем более я сама была голодная, — подмигнула Дженис и скривилась. Сцена «Дженис — роковая соблазнительница» не получалась. Нестерпимо заныла сломанная рука.

Увязавшийся за Дженис худощавый молодой человек выглядел бледным и болезненным. Тут скорее стоило опасатьсякакой-нибудь хвори, нежели грубого обращения. И Дженис действительно была голодна. С утра ей удалось подкрепиться лишь куском черствого хлеба с водой. Хорошо, что хоть так. Паренек казался хилым не только на вид, но и по мужской части (Дженис ловко проверила это, будто невзначай приласкав его), так что работы ей предстояло много.  
Мужчина приказал ей присесть к нему на колени и начал расстегивать ворот платья. Вот тут даже бесстрашной Дженис стало жутко. Обычно она отличалась живостью в обращении с клиентами, но тут застыла, как завороженная. Даже будь он писаным красавцем, а она неопытной девицей, такое оцепенение на неё совсем не похоже. Его пальцы были холодными, как у мертвеца. Может быть, Дженис стоило взять его руки в свои, согреть дыханием: такие юнцы любили передавать ведущую роль в игре более зрелым дамам, но она просто сидела и позволяла себя раздевать. Хотя и то, что обычно понимается под понятием «раздевать» в отношении дам, подобным ей, не происходило. Он торжественно и как-то целомудренно оголил ее шею до ключиц и приказал:

— Сними его.

Дженис попыталась стянуть лиф платья вниз, даже не замечая, что не все пуговицы расстегнуты.

— Нет. Не его, — приказал клиент. — Это.

Он указал на крестик Дженис из больного серебра — скорее талисман, чем символ веры, потемневший после пережитой ею тяжелой болезни. Именно из-за него к Дженис и приклеилось имя «Монахиня». Оцепенение прошло разом. Появилась та злость, которую опытные дамочки советуют сдерживать дебютанткам: да что он себе возомнил! Она никогда не снимала это нехитрое украшение и сейчас тем более не собиралась уступать.

— Ну, уж нет, дорогой. Это нам не помешает.

Тогда с силой, какую невозможно было представить в столь тщедушном человеке, он отшвырнул Дженис так, что она отлетела в другой конец комнаты. Она упала на руку и, скорее всего, ударилась головой. Потому что иначе как галлюцинацией невозможно было объяснить по-звериному исказившееся лицо ее ночного клиента. Дженис закричала. К ее счастью, полиция прибежала почти мгновенно, только следов ночного гостя так и не нашли.

Выслушав рассказ Дженис, Аберлейн отпустил ее, посоветовав на какое-то время забыть об уютной комнатке Мэри. Дженис уже почти покинула участок, но женское любопытство заставило ее остановиться и прислушаться к разговору инспектора и Хелсинга. А говорили они странные вещи: о погибшем при невыясненных обстоятельствах в больнице для душевнобольных.

— Мы не можем медлить. Как правильно заметила та женщина, он голоден, а потому станет еще более опасен, но и осторожен.

— Я в таком отчаянии, что готов даже потревожить мертвеца.

Дженис представила, как инспектор обреченно махнул рукой.

— К сожалению, он не-мертв, и уже не человек...

Больше Дженис решила не слушать. От таких секретов лучше держаться подальше. Как она и предполагала, никто не принял всерьёз ее историю о встрече с Джеком Потрошителем. «Монашке бог послал не одну пинту эля. Вот дьявол и огорчился», — шутили слушатели. Какое-то время ее история и вправду зарабатывала ей на пинту доброго пива, а со временем Дженис и сама начала объяснять визит ночного гостя естественными причинами. Что касается Джека Потрошителя, то смерть Мэри стала последней. Он исчез также, как и появился.


End file.
